


Connection

by chavalah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Acropolis (deadjournal), Gen, Prompt: oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavalah/pseuds/chavalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Parvati checks in on her seriously injured sister after a Death Eater attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Parvati watched the loose rise and fall of her sister’s chest. The Healers had been in just a second ago, running diagnostic tests with their wands, murmuring in low voices, as if trying to block her out of the truth, as sharp and blunt as the curse, which had been cast. Padma Patil had been attacked by Death Easters, and now lay in a comatose state, where it was uncertain whether or not she’d ever wake.

Parvati tried to regulate her breathing, tried to match the unconscious movements of her sister. They’d been connected since long before birth, and it was inconceivable to the conscious Patil girl that they could undergo anything so drastic separately. She found her mind reeling back towards old memories—distinct in their lack of importance—Padma being sorted into Ravenclaw, she into Gryffindor; Padma losing herself to her Runes treatises, she to Professor Trelawney’s melodramatic predictions.

She wondered about oracles now, staring into Padma’s closed eyes, the one constant in her life ripped away from her. She and Padma were linked through the Fates and the stars; she’d always known this, and Professor Trelawney had supported it. But ultimately, the Forces of Nature had other ideas. Ultimately, the Death Eaters were more of a parasite than anything imaginable; threatening the balance between wizards and muggles, between prophecy and reality.

She knew her parents would be sending her back to Hogwarts soon, to the school which, after the end of her fifth year, had increasingly committed itself to picking up the pieces from the latest Dark attack. Her parents wanted her to study hard, to get ahead in the academic world, as if nothing had changed, and she smiled, wondering if she now carried a bit of Padma’s intellectual drive inside of her.

_We are always connected,_ she thought fiercely, gripping at her sister’s cold hands. _It is written in the stars and by the Fates._ Part of Padma now resided in her. And… she realized slowly while backing away, part of her was now resigned to the comatose state, never to move or to feel or believe until Padma Patil opened her eyes and reached out her hands to Parvati once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: http://acropolis.deadjournal.com/35155.html


End file.
